


Twenty Five Past Six

by jongincame



Category: EXO
Genre: Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, di ko na alam
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongincame/pseuds/jongincame
Summary: Glioblastoma[the most aggressive cancer that begins in the brain; no clear way of cure or treatment cr.wikipedia]





	Twenty Five Past Six

6:00

 

“Baek, asan ka?” mahinang tanong sakin ni Chanyeol habang pilit kong iniintindi ang test results niya mula sa check-up kanina

Inabot ko ang kamay ko sa kanya, at dali-dali niya naman itong kinuha at humarap sa akin

“kanina ka pa ba gising?” kasabay ng pag hinga niya ang siyang pag-taas ng gilid ng kanyang mga labi

ang ganda, ang ganda parin ng ngiti niya kahit nasasaktan na siya ng sobra

 

6:05

 

“pasensya na Baek, hindi na kita nahahandaan ng breakfast in bed” malungkot niyang sabi habang nakatungo

hindi, wag ka humingi ng pasensya, hindi mo kasalanan, tadhana nalang siguro ang dahilan

tahimik ang paligid, pareho lang kaming nakatingin sa kawalan ng bigla siyang mag-salita muli

“tara, samahan mo ko” dahan-dahan siyang tumayo at nilisan ang kwarto

ano na naman kaya ang trip nito?

 

6:10

 

“Yeol tama na, please” sabi ko sa kanya habang pilit kong pinipigilan ang nagtatangkang sumabog na kalan namin

“gusto lang naman kita ipagluto ulit eh, kahit ngayon lang?” naka-nguso ang taong mahal na mahal ko, paano ba akong makaka-hindi dito?

pumayag narin ako

 

6:15

 

tinititigan ko siya magluto mula sa kitchen counter namin, kasabay ng pagtugtog ng Ligaya ang siya ring pag-tungo ni Chanyeol sa musika

halo dito, halo doon.

lagay nito, lagay noon.

  

6:20

 

umalis ako sandali para kunin ang mga gamot niya

pagbalik ko, wala na, alam kong tapos na ang laban, pero bakit hindi man lang tumagal pa?

“tangina Chanyeol, umayos ka naman oh, puta.”

mabilis na dumating ang ambulansya

mabilis ring nauubos ang katiting na oras na ibinigay sa kanya kaninang umaga

 

“Chanyeol, wag muna ha?” mahina kong sabi sa kanya habang hawak ko ang kamay niyang nanlalamig na

yung dating mapula at malambot na labi, namumuti na

yung bibig na gamit sa pagsambit ng ‘mahal kita Baekhyun’, nakatikom na

yung mga mata na nagparamdam at nagpakilala ng emosyon, wala ng maipakita

 

tanggap ko na, matagal na

pero pwede bang isa pa?

isang tibok nalang ng puso mo Chanyeol, tapos hahayaan na talaga kita

 

wag na pala, pagod na pagod ka na.

 

na-bingi ang lahat sa direstong pagtunog ng monitor na nakakabit sa katawan niya

ilang dosis ng gamot ang naubos

pero ni isang beses hindi nakabalik si Chanyeol

 

“time of death-”

 

 

6:25

 

 

hindi man lang natapos ang isang araw na taning ng mga doctor sa kanya

**Author's Note:**

> Glioblastoma
> 
> [the most aggressive cancer that begins in the brain; no clear way of cure or treatment cr.wikipedia]


End file.
